La bella y la bestia
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Este cuento no es eterno. Debo salir. Volver a vivir... Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio. Basado en la canción "La bella y la bestia" de "Porta"


**5.1- Nombre del Autor : Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**  
**5.2- Seudónimo, en caso de tener uno: Guadi**  
**5.3- Edad: 12 años **  
**5.4- Nacionalidad: Argentina **  
**5.5- Un breve resúmen de la historia, el cual no debe tener más de 100 palabras. Además debe incluir el título de la obra y la categoría por la cual será evaluada." : Este cuento no es eterno. Debo salir. Volver a vivir... Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio. Categoría sonfic.**

* * *

**Hola! Woow. Si que llevo mucho sin actualizar. Bueno, seguramente vieron en mis fics, que puse una nota de autor informando que me tardaría en actualizar y las causas a mi ausencia. Si no lo vieron, los invito a que lo hagan xD. Igualmente, pido disculpas por mi retraso e informo que aun asi estare un poco inactiva, no tanto como antes. El viernes termino con los examenes pero aun asi debo prepararme porque se me hacerca el mas dificil de todo el año. Espero que sepan entender.**

**Veran que no he dejado reviews, ni siquiera estuve en la pc. A lo sumo dos minutos o menos para actualizar un estado del facebook y luego irme, nada mas. Ultiammente pude recuperar el tiempo perdido, bueno , algo. No se asusten si no ven que no actualizo o que no dejo reviews. Les informo que no sera por mucho tiempo y que volvere.**

**Bueno, este fic lo llevo escribiendo desde hace antes de irme, por eso lo estoy publicando. Pues, lo deje pendiente para despues pero aproveche este feriado argentino en donde pude meterme en la pc y lo termine. Lo postule para el concurso de fics, igual sé que no ganará. **

**Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo. **

* * *

**La bella y la bestia**

_"Este cuento no es eterno. Debo salir. Volver a vivir... Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio." Basado en la cancion "La bella y la bestia", de "Porta"._

_Ella era bella, frágil como una roza, el era bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos_. Eran una pareja feliz y normal. Juntos vivieron miles de locuras, una de ellas fue donde se conocieron. En aquel reality show, jamás lo olvidarían. Un reality show de un campamento, donde muchos adolescentes de 16 años competían realizando hazañas realmente peligrosas con probabilidad de muerte, continuando así con sus distintas temporadas.

El, era un delincuente juvenil, un chico rudo del correccional, un chico tan peligroso con quien jamás te convendría meterte. Ella, era una chica responsable, caprichosa y completamente estirada. Opuestos. No se parecían en nada, no tenían absolutamente nada en común. Pero el amor va más allá de las diferencias, y junta a las personas que comparten el mismo sentimiento.

Comenzó con un amor adolescente, un típico amor de la adolescencia en donde dos personas se dicen te amo, seguidos de besuqueos y demás. Un amor que podría decirse irresponsable, pero al fin y al cabo es amor. Nunca supieron como se enamoraron, simplemente las cosas sucedieron. El la molestaba, ella se enojaba, pero ambos se amaban. Y mágicamente, el tiempo fue haciendo lo suyo.

Ya no sabían como fue posible que el tiempo corriera tan rápidamente, como fue que ya estén casados. Fue _único el día que les ataron esposas_. Pues _ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos._ Pero, ellos tenían que agradecerle al tiempo, porque a pesar de el seguían unidos, ellos mismos y aquellos amigos y campistas que conocieron en aquella locura conocida como "Total Drama"

Un amor adolescente e inmaduro, a un amor adulto e responsable. Ahora, ambos estaban comprometidos.

**[…...****…]**

Todo iba bien, en su primera luna de miel. _El juró serle por siempre fiel, y ella a el. Una historia como otra cualquiera_. Una historia normal, luego de la boda, de los juramentos, de la noche de pasión en su primera cama de su casa oficial. Y luego de todo, venía su luna de miel.

El anochecer. Cuando el sol se oculta, y la luna sale. Cuando la luz solar se desvanece, y se penumbra en nuestros ojos el maravilloso y esplendoroso brillo de la luna, y de las centellantes estrellas que la acompañan. El cielo, con esas mezclas de distintos colores, azul, violeta, negro, mezclados, dando una apariencia especial, donde no se distingue exactamente cuales son los colores que la componen. Pero sin duda, es realmente hermoso.

La arena, tan suave, debajo de sus pies descalzos. Las olas agitándose y el relajante y pacífico ruido del mar. El viento, la brisa marina, que andaba suavemente por los aires de la playa. El olor, el olor al mar, al agua salada. Era increíble, el lugar, el paisaje, estar con el en ese momento tan especial en ese lugar tan especial, era verdaderamente increíble, y ninguno de los dos parecía dudarlo.

Se encontraban sentados, mirando el hermoso horizonte que tenían justo delante de sus ojos. El viento azotaba sus cabellos, y levantaba la ligera falda que traía puesta, haciendo que se viera una parte de su bikini, y que su marido lo mirada pervertidamente. Común de el. Ella rió, y lo empujó amistosamente ante el acto.

Era su luna de miel, y todo iba perfecto.

Ambos se miraron románticamente. Sus caras se acercaban cada vez más. Ya podían sentir la respiración del otro. El acercó su rostro más al de la morena, y plantó en sus carnosos pero al mismo tiempo suaves labios de ella, un pequeño y ligero beso, pero a la vez, lleno de amor. Ella le correspondió sin asco, y con la misma lentitud en que se unieron, se separaron.

Ambos sonrieron ante al acto. Y luego de unos minutos, ya estaban besándose nuevamente, pero con un poco mas de salvajismo e intensidad.

Sus lenguas luchaban. No se sabía quien tendría el control. Pero, claramente, ninguno de los dos descansaría hasta encontrar victoria. Cada uno quería ganar. Cada uno demostraría que era muy bueno en este juego. El beso era salvaje, intencional y totalmente romántico e intenso. Sentían como el calor aumentaba al igual que la pasión, y como la tranquilidad disminuía.

Luego, por su desgracia, se separaron debido a la poca falta de oxígeno que les quedaba, para poder respirar aunque sea por unos míseros segundos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Sonrieron. Eso había sido mágico, y excitante. Sonrieron, nuevamente, pero esta vez con picardía. El se levantó y la invito a que ella se parase. Ella hizo caso. Quedaron frente a frente nuevamente, y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para volver a revivir el momento.

Finalmente, se dirigieron al cuarto de hotel. El, agarrándola mientras ella se colgaba en su torso y se aferraba con sus piernas.

**[…...****…]**

_Pero el tiempo pasa, y las relaciones se agotan_. El se cansa, _ella ni lo nota, porque esta ciega… ciega de amor_. Ella parece estar en toda su actitud de normalidad y quietud, parece no notar que las cosas no marchaban como antes lo hacían, tan perfectamente. Para ella, el la seguía amando y disfrutando como había hecho desde siempre.

Pero la cruel verdad era que el estaba cansado. Pensaba que ya no era lo mismo. Únicamente era trabajo, trabajo y responsabilidad. El no estaba hecho para eso, el no estaba hecho para tener una vida completa. El no nació para ser un adulto maduro, para tener obligaciones o para cumplir con todo lo que se propone.

El quería vivir como antes, simplemente quería disfrutarla al máximo, a ella y al precioso cuerpo que la acompañaba. El quería hacerla suya todas las noches, quería tenerla siempre y para siempre, para el solo.

Pero estaba cansado de los deberes, que haya cosas mas importantes que pasar una noche, o todas las noches, juntos. Ya estaba arto de que ella solo pensara en trabajo, que se preocupara por eso, para el era una estupidez. Para el no servía estar desarrollados económicamente. No toleraba, por ninguna circunstancia, que haya algo con mayor importancia que tener sexo.

Eso era lo que el quería, su cuerpo. Disfrutar del placer, en el anochecer, y despertar en el amanecer, con ella a su lado, después de la pasión de la noche anterior. Y es por eso que el _ya no aguantaba la monotonía, ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_. Necesitaba a otra mujer, quería a otra mujer, además de la que ya tenía.

Y _eso les decía a sus colegas de copas… _

El bar. Su lugar preferido. En el lugar había una gigante barra, la cual era la principal, en donde se hallaban las variedades de bebidas y el mesero que las preparaba de a cuerdo a lo que la gente ordenaba. Montones y montones de mesas en las cuales la gente bebía, o bien también podía hacerlo en la barra. Y… millones de objetos mas que no se llegaban a distinguir por la cantidad de gente que había, y el desorden que estas hacían.

La música azotaba el lugar. Estaba repleto de hombres tomando licor, algunos ya estaban totalmente pasados y otros solamente estaban sobrios. Las mujeres con escasa ropa bailaban seductoramente pegadas a los hombres, o coqueteaban con cualquier persona que se les acercara. Prostitutas, o malditas que solo buscaban un poco de diversión.

El llegaba, con una mujer, la cual no era su esposa, tomados del brazo. Localizó a sus amigos, y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estos estaban sentados. El se sentó en el lugar restante.

Toma, nena bebé lo que quieras – Le dijo, mientras le daba un billete de 100 dólares que sacó de su billetera. El no tenía empleo, vivía de su mujer. La mujer con la que entró, totalmente satisfecha, se dio vuelta y se marchó mostrando a toda la multitud su cuerpo de prostituta y el dinero que posteriormente se gastaría.

Los amigos de el lo miraron regañándolo. Pues, si es cierto, ellos estaban casados e iban a un bar en el cual iba mayoritariamente gente soltera, pero ellos nunca engañarían a sus esposas. Eran totalmente fieles. Ellos, sabían como era su amigo, sabía que era mujeriego y desconforme, pero nunca imaginaron que sería realmente capaz de engañarla, pues realmente el la amaba, o aparentaba hacerlo al menos.

- Viejo, estas casado – Sintetizó un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda. - ¿Estás engañando a Courtney?

_- Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota_ – Explicó. La mesera, obviamente con escasa ropa, llegó a la mesa con dos bebidas para los acompañantes del azabache. – Un tequila, nena – Pidió coqueteando, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la camarera.

- Viejo… en serio eso esta mal – Advirtió un rubio de ojos celestes. – No deberías hacerlo. – Continuó, mientras que la mucama posaba el tequila del hombre engañador en la mesa.

- Gracias, muñeca – Agradeció, mientras la sirvienta se iba - … Ahg tonterías. Ustedes no saben lo que es vida – Le dio un gran trago a su bebida, terminándola por completo. – Vamos, primor - Tomó a la chica con que había entrado del brazo, para salir del lugar. – Conozco una cama perfecta para los dos.

**[…...****…]**

Ella _estaba ciega, pero no era tonta. Ya dudaba, tantas noches solas, tantas horas de la madrugada._ El nunca dormía allí. El lograba que todas las noches ella se preocupara. Siempre era la misma rutina, las mismas noches. Siempre el se iba, a una reunión, o a la casa de Geoff, o algo parecido. O por lo menos eso fingía hacer.

Al levantarse al amanecer, el no estaba en la casa. Un destello de luz solar se reflejó en el rostro de la morena, logrando que esta despertase. Invadida por el sueño, quiso permanecer un tiempo con los ojos cerrados, pero ya rendida, se los refregó y a continuación los abrió lentamente. Bostezó sin darse cuenta. Era sábado. Y aunque sea temprano, ella siempre se levantaba para hacer una que otras cosas, tareas de la casa, o por la simple costumbre que tenía de madrugar todos los días de la semana para ir a trabajar.

Miró para un costado de su cama de madera de dos plazas. Se sintió decepcionada. Ella no estaba segura si era ella la que tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. El no estaba allí, nunca estaba. Desde entonces, desde que el sintió que todo había cambiado, nunca mas volvió a despertar a su lado. El otro lado de la cama estaba perfectamente tendido, lo que implicaba que el no había ido a dormir, como siempre.

Su rostro se decepcionó una vez más. Ella estaba _ciega, pero no era tonta. Ya dudaba_. En su mente se mostraron las posibilidades de que el la estaba engañando. No paso mucho tiempo sin que una gota de agua llena de sentimientos se deslizara lentamente por el pómulo de la castaña

**[…...****…]**

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa_. Aquel florero lleno de rosas ya completamente marchitas, sigue colocado en agua, en aquella repisa de madera, al lado de las fotografías de los viejos tiempos, ya olvidados. _Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad, pero lo que sucede una vez siempre sucede una vez más. _

Ya sucedió, aquello ya pasó. Ya nada es lo mismo, no lo ha sido desde entonces. Como siempre, el llega al mediodía a mas tardar. O, a veces pasa dos días fuera de casa. Su equilibrio no estaba estable, su aliento era espantoso, no cabía duda, como siempre, estaba borracho. El entró a la casa con aquella inestabilidad para caminar, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Mujer… ¿Dónde estas mujer? – Gritó, con fuerzas, con la voz de borracho habitual que tenía. Ella no iba, el se enojaba cada vez mas. – ¡Te dije donde estas! – Volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte, enfurecido. La mujer llegó asustada, temiendo lo que iba a pasar, aunque igualmente ya lo sabía, porque no era la primera vez que el lo hacía.

Y-y-yo e-e-s-es-es-t-ta-b-ba e-e-n e-el b-ba-ñ-ño – Se excusó, tartamudeando, totalmente asustada. Ya ni siquiera sabía porque le tenía miedo, ya estaba acostumbrada a tanto dolor. Dolor que, ni siquiera sabía quien era el culpable, el causante de todo esto. Dolor del que no se encontraba responsable, el condenado.

- ¡No me importa donde estabas! ¡Cuando llamo tienes que venir! – Dicho esto, estiró su mano, y luego la posó en el pómulo de su esposa ferozmente. Si, le había pegado, siempre lo hacía. Ella se la refregó, mientas las saladas lágrimas corrían de sus ojos obsidiana. En su mejilla tenía la marca de la mano de su esposo. Y a pesar del terrible dolor físico, que la invadía, el dolor emocional lo superaba

**[…...****…]**

**Courtney**

Este cuento no es eterno. Yo se que todo esto se puede solucionar. Pero primero debo salir, ponerle un fin. Tengo que ser más fuerte que esta bestia. Yo siempre fui fuerte, pero mis fortalezas se fueron por el arrecife cuando todo esto cambió. Ya no se como fue, pero de alguna extraña manera paso. Ya no se quien fue el culpable, si fui yo, si fue el, si fue cualquier otra persona que se puso en el medio de nuestra relación. Ya no se nada.

Cambió. Ya nada es lo mismo. Todo ha cambiado. Ya nada es igual. Ya la luna cae entre mis pensamientos. Ya nada es igual. Vos ya no estás con migo, estás con las demás. No estás en mi silencio. Debí suponerlo antes, que idiota fue fui. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no eras ese tipo de hombre que se conformaba con una sola mujer. Todos me lo advirtieron, pero yo no obedecí. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi familia, ahora sería feliz, y mi vida no estaría en ruinas, unas ruinas completamente despedazadas.

Debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.

Trataba de sanar mis cicatrices con alcohol. El líquido me hacía doler. Ya había pasado por esto, se diría que estoy acostumbrada Pero no puedo. Me ardía. Me dolía. Y mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. No tengo a nadie que me ayude a reconstruirlo. No puedo más. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahg. Me sobaba. Seguía probando con el alcohol. Nada. _Me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar_. Esto me esta matando. El me esta matando. No puedo creerlo.

El antiséptico no dio óptimos resultados. Froté incontables veces pero nada ha pasado. Todo sigue igual. Ojala hubiera estado igual que al principio de esta historia, cuando todo era feliz, cuando los dos éramos felices juntos. Luego de que mis esperanzas con el desinfectante se acabaron, saqué mi estuche de maquillaje. Si, no podía curarlo, al menos lo cubriría. Tomé la base y empecé a esparcirla por mi rostro. Nada. No podía. No había. No había, _no existe maquillaje que pueda tapar este moretón_. Este moretón _es mi corazón._

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaré con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré así, sufriré así? ¿Por cuánto más tendré que soportar? No se. No se que le ha pasado aquella muchacha fuerte, competitiva, que no se cansaba hasta obtener lo que quería que yacía ser en mis años de adolescencia. No se que le pasó a mi corpulencia, a mi ánimo, a mi forma de ser. Dejé de ser esa muchacha, ya no soy para nada fuerte. ¿O es que el es quien me quito las esperanzas de la fortaleza que tenía?

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas podré aguantar. Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_. _El peso de estos años me dobla la edad. Y en cada rincón, tengo un moretón._ ¿Por qué todo fue así? ¿Por qué todo es como es? ¿Por qué el no me dijo que algo andaba mal? ¿Qué ha pasado? Quiero que me lo diga. Decime que esto no ha pasado. Vos decime que lo habré olvidado. Mañana todo habrá cambiado. Y hoy será solo un horrible recuerdo.

¿Y lo vivido? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo olvidaste? Tantos momentos. ¿Ya habrá olvidado cuando nos conocimos? ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de nuestro primer beso? ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de nuestra primera vez? Nuestro amor era un amor bipolar, con diferencias y discusiones. Pero a pesar de todo lo disfuncional que era, era amor. Un amor el cual yo nunca olvidaré. Yo se que los momentos que pasamos no quedaron solamente en la memoria. Yo se que aun sigue aquella fotografía en tu autonomía. Yo se que me amás, yo se que aun sigue encendida la llama, la chispa de la vela de nuestro amor. Yo se que no terminó, yo se que este no es el fin. Porque lo se, porque lo presiento.

_Yo se que me __querés mi vida, yo se que no habrá mas heridas. Mañana será un nuevo día, y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo._

**[…...****…]**

**Normal**

_Empiezan las discusiones. Parece que a el no le gustan. Se vuelve insensible y agresivo. Y a Bella le asusta. _Como en toda pareja, las peleas. Ellos siempre fueron una pareja repleta de discusiones e inestabilidad, una pareja extraña, pero sin duda hermosa. Pero, ya nada era lo mismo. Ya las controversias no tenían el mismo significado, ya no era solo un juego, una burla. El se enojaba, se ponía agresivo, insensible.

Discutían. ¿Sobre que? Sobre todo. Siempre lo hacían. Pero no eran peleas como las de antes, como las de cuando eran jóvenes. Las dialécticas eran numerosas, y escalofriantes para ella. ¿Algún día esto cambiará? ¿Será igual por siempre? Ambos gritaban, en especial el. Los gritos de el se volvieron mas fuertes y atemorizantes cada vez. Ella estaba asustada, ya no sabía que hacer. Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido.

Y lagrimas empezaron a caer de su moreno rostro, el cual ya estaba humedecido. Cubierto en lágrimas, lagrimas sentimentales, de dolor. Y el se enojaba cada vez mas, ella ya había parado de gritar. Pero el no terminaba jamás. Y el la empujó fuertemente. Ella chocó con la pared. Sangre transcurría de su cabeza. A el no parecía importarle. Ella se sobaba, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de invadir su rostro. Tenía aun más miedo que antes. No, esto no podía estar pasando.

Y el sin lamentos fue hacia ella. La observo sufrir. No tuvo conciencia y le pegó en el rostro. Ella se lamentaba. Lloraba fuertemente. El parecía haber reaccionado. El dio unos pasos atrás. Estaba confundido. Pidió perdón un par de veces. Mientras que la sangre de ella fluía con más rapidez. El la invito a pararse y ella aceptó. El pidió perdón de nuevo. Ella acepto. _¿Te conformás con un perdón y un simple abrazo? No querés darle importancia, porque no querés perderlo. Pero sentís impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo. No puedes creerlo todavía. Después de tantos años. _

Ya se había vuelto rutina. Su vida cambió para siempre. Pues el siempre le pegaba y ella no sabía que hacer. Estaba destrozada. Emocional y físicamente. Aun no puede creerlo. Después de todo lo que pasaron. El la apuñaló. Le hizo daño, y parece no importarle.

Y siempre con la misma escusa después de cada maltrato…

- _Si te preguntan decí que te caíste en el baño _

**[…...****…]**

_El silencio no te ayuda. No sabés que hacer. No fue la primera, y no será la última vez. _Caminaba insegura hacia su trabajo, en donde se topó con Bridgette, su actual secretaria. Ella era abogada, tal como lo había soñado siempre. Trató de disimularlo, pero no era muy buena en esa tarea. Caminaba cabizbaja mientras trataba de fingir que nada sucedía, que todo estaba normal. Pero desde hace varias semanas, desde hace tiempo que la gente estaba sospechando de algo, pues se notaban numerosas heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, y la tristeza en su rostro.

- Hola Bridgette – Saludó con normalidad - ¿Hay muchos casos para hoy? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, con un café. Bridgette parecía notarlo, en realidad hace mucho que ya lo había notado. Nunca quiso comentar nada, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- Court… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto, invadida por la intriga y preocupación la rubia.

- N-n-o… n-n-ada, ¿Por? – Respondió la morocha, nerviosa.

- Courtney no mientás, yo se que algo anda pasando. No estas feliz, estas muy triste y… tenés moretones en el cuerpo, muchísimos. ¿Qué está pasando?

- …– La castaña no respondió, se limito a bajar la cabeza y a disimular que leía unos papeles mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Pero en realidad estaba pensado en si decirle o no, y en arrepentirse

– No se si lo sabrás, pero no puedo dejar que te engañen de esta manera. Geoff me contó que Duncan… te esta engañando con otras mujeres – Confesó.

- …- Courtney ya lo sabía. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que en realidad pasaba con la relación de la trigueña. Las manos de la morena temblaron ante el escalofrío. Bridgette estaba sospechando

– Y esas heridas… - La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, cuando una espantosa idea le paso por la mente - Oh no me digás que Duncan… - Courtney levantó la mirada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos humedecidos. Bridgette comprendió – Oh no.

Ella no quería más problemas. Ella prefería mantenerlo en su silencio y esperar a que todo cambie. Pues no puede hacer mas que rezar por tener suerte, pues porque no puede detenerlo, y no puede defenderse. No tiene otra alternativa. Bridgette le aconsejaba que no se quedara en silencio, pues el no tiene autoridad, no le pertenece, se merece mucho mas.

**[…...****…]**

Ya nada es lo mismo, ni siquiera en la ciudad. ¿Qué ha pasado, con los tiempos de antes? Ya no hay paz, no hay respeto. Todo este mundo esta lleno de asaltos, violaciones, robos, gente malvada. Todo este mundo se ha vuelto, una porquería. Ya no se puede salir sin estar sobreprotegido, en cualquier momento podés perder todas tus pertenencias, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _Ya cada día es mar normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio._ Y eso le paso a aquella pareja.

Ella ya sabía que sería un intento en vano. Ella ya tenía claro la respuesta. Pero si no preguntaba, la gente sospecharía de lo que sucedería, y no podía saberlo. Solo ella y Bridgette lo sabía, y no podía pasar más que de aquellas dos bocas. Caminaba insegura hacia donde se encontraba su esposo. Con las manos temblando, y la voz entrecortada, exclamó con dificultad:

- Duncan… tengo una cena de trabajo y…- Fue interrumpida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creés que te voy a dejar?

- B-b-b-ue-n-n-o yo…

- No – Contestó cortantemente – No soy idiota Courtney.

-...¿Qué?

- Ya se que querés ir a ver a otro hombre – Eso no era cierto, ella decía la verdad, ella jamás sería como el.

- Yo no quiero ir a ver a otro hombre – Prometió

¡Si no sos mía no serás de nadie entendés! – Le gritó, ya completamente enfadado, mientras se controlaba las ganas de pegarle a su esposa_. Bestia no te quiere, pero quiere que seas suya para siempre. _

**[…...****…]**

Su rincón. Su preciado, amado, oscuro y deprimente rincón. En aquel rincón, específicamente la esquina de su sótano, lloraba, incontroladamente, esperando, con la poca esperanza aun viva, que un milagro caiga del cielo para que todo se solucione.

Sollozaba silenciosamente. Uno que cada otro silencioso crujido se escuchaba de vez en cuando. Aquel rayo de la luna, que entraba por una pequeña abertura, la iluminaba, a ella y a su rostro húmedo en lágrimas. _Bella no podía mas, el cada vez era mas bestia. _

Ella trató de solucionarlo. Pero no pudo. ¿Cómo pudo pretender, que con una charla todo se arreglaría así nada más? Eso solo hubiera pasado si se hubiera casado con alguien que ella en verdad se merece, no como el_. Cuando ella quiso hablar ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal. _

**Courtney**

Mis lágrimas caían, no puedo evitarlo. Ya no se como solucionarlo. Pero algo esta seguro. Tengo que hacerlo. Yo se que se puede solucionar. Este cuento no tiene que ser para siempre, no tiene porque ser así. Puede cambiar, yo lo se. Pero es que ya lo intenté. Pero debo salir. Quiero salir. Quiero vivir. Debo volver a vivir.

Esto nunca ha mejorado. Ha sido todo lo contrario. Todo ha empeorado. Mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Ha destrozado mi corazón. Lo ha despedazado. Ha hecho pedazos mi alma. Ha _atravesado mi alma en solo un compás. Calló mis lamentos con brutalidad. Me convirtió en un triste número más. _

Todas las noches debo soportar que el no esté aquí, o que traiga a otras mujeres aun sabiendo que yo vivo aquí. Prácticamente este sótano es mi lugar. Mi empleo ya no da más. Apenas nos mantenemos con comida. Bueno, en realidad, el no tiene compasión de alimentarme. Y me maltrata, me pega. Y yo no hago más que solo llorar, y sufrir.

Pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya he intentado de todo. No se como mas competir contra el. Lo hecho esta hecho. Y me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a los demás, a todos esos comentarios que me decían que eso no era lo correcto. O de no haber contado lo que el me hacía cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Bridgette prometió no decir nada. Y, como yo he dejado mi trabajo, no supe más de ella. Creo que por algún motivo Duncan se enteró de que ella lo sabía, no estoy segura. Pero debí haberle hecho caso, cuando ella me dijo que no me debía que dar en silencio. Pero, lo hice por una razón. _Pero me arrepiento. Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás. No volveré a tener otra oportunidad. _

Y es que ya no puedo cambiar nada. A los errores ya los cometí. Aunque quisiera cambiarlo. Cambiar todo esto. Cambiar esta vida de porquería. Elegir otro destino. Cambiarlo a el. _Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias. Daría todo por que entiendas un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento. Espero que al menos esta historia no quede solo en la memoria y trace una nueva trayectoria que no se repita jamás este cuento. _

Siento unos insoportables y fuertes ruidos acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que se refieren a las sirenas de la policía. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes. ¿Acaso acaban de estacionar en mi casa? Siento gritos en el piso de abajo. Era Duncan.

Siento los ruidos de unos zapatos, específicamente eran tacos, que subían las escaleras. Veo una sombra asomarse por la puerta. Me asusto. La sombra se aclara. Dejo que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro. Era Bridgette.

- Se lo llevaron Court, estas a salvo.

**Normal.**

_Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio._

* * *

**Bueno, creo que eso fue todo. **

**Me despido.**

**Guuaadii . **


End file.
